breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Klick
"Klick" is the tenth and final episode of the second season of Better Call Saul and the twentieth episode of the series altogether. Teaser Jimmy is forced to make a hard choice. Mike takes matters into his own hands. Hamlin relays shocking news while Chuck's condition continues to evolve. Summary In a flashback, Jimmy and Chuck are sitting beside their dying mother in the hospital, who has been in a coma for three days. While Jimmy goes to get food for him and his brother, their mother wakes up and asks for Jimmy twice before flatlining. A clearly jealous and angered Chuck refuses to notify Jimmy. When he returns, Jimmy learns of his mother's passing, and when he asked if she had said anything, Chuck says that she did not. Outside the copy store, Jimmy rushes inside and orders for the clerk to call an ambulance before turning off the machines and lights. In the hospital, a conscious Chuck overhears an order for an EKG, and his protests are ignored by the staff. After being put in stable condition, Jimmy and Ernesto go in to check on Chuck, with Chuck accusing Jimmy of bribing the copy store clerk after learning that Jimmy was there moments after he fell, but Ernesto clears him, claiming that he called Jimmy before they went to the store. Outside, Jimmy asks why Ernesto lied on his behalf, to which he answers that Chuck's increasingly vindictive nature was beginning to alarm him, and he didn't want to see his friend get in trouble. Not long after, Chuck receives a cat scan to check for any brain damage. Meanwhile, Mike purchases a sniper rifle and ammunition with which to kill off Hector Salamanca and protect his family once and for all. Spying on Hector and Nacho oversee the killing of the truck driver at the hands of Marco and Leonel Salamanca, Mike is unable to get a clear shot due to Nacho's position directly in his line of fire and he refuses to kill them. Waiting for Hector to exit a shack where he was last seen entering, he hears a car horn blaring in the distance. He finds a branch propped inside his station wagon against the horn, and a note on the windshield with a single word: "Don't." Jimmy and Kim wait outside for news regarding Chuck, both of them nervous considering the unusually lengthy wait, but not before watching Jimmy's commercial on the waiting room TVs. The nurse finally appears, saying that Chuck is otherwise healthy, but has gone into a stress-induced coma as a result of the cat scan. Jimmy, angered by the medical staff's inconsideration for Chuck's health, stays by his bedside and refuses to leave. Chuck finally wakes up the next morning, and Jimmy immediately takes him home, the two of them appearing to have reconciled. Upon his leaving, Chuck immediately goes into his garage. At his office, Jimmy receives a dire phone call from Howard regarding Chuck, prompting him to go see him. To Jimmy's shock and worry, Chuck has lined the walls and ceilings of his living room with metal sheets, claiming that the walls and ceilings did nothing to reflect the electromagnetic rays that led to the deterioration of his mind over time, believing this is what caused him to make the typo in the Mesa Verde documents. To put Chuck's mind at ease, Jimmy admits to falsifying the information in order to revert partnership to Kim again, chastising him further for his dogged attempts to take what was rightfully hers. Chuck appears shocked at this revelation, but Jimmy mentions that it made both of them feel better, adding that, "it's your word against mine." Once Jimmy leaves, Chuck unveils the tape recorder hidden under another metal sheet on the table and stops the recording. Credits Main Cast * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kimberly "Kim" Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Ignacio "Nacho" Varga * Michael McKean as Charles "Chuck" McGill Jr. Guest Starring * Jim Beaver as Lawson * Clea DuVall as Dr. Cruz * Manuel Uriza as Ximenez Lecerda * Luis Moncada as Marco Salamanca * Daniel Moncada as Leonel Salamanca * Carol Herman as Mrs. Strauss * Elisha Yaffe as Lance * Eli Goodman as Doctor * Liana Mendoza as Tricia * Mark Margolis as Hector "Tio" Salamanca Co-Starring * Brandon K. Hampton as Ernesto * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * Patty Figel as Ruth McGill * Jane Hannemann as Comfort Care Nurse * Aislinn Vigil as Technician * Jamey Woodward as EMT * Ramón M. Martinez as Greatest Generation Farmer * Robert Grossman as Fudge * Viola Ashcroft as Mrs. Deshazo * Arthur Glassman as Mr. Collins * Lua Thi Scott as Caretaker * Allie Sundstrom as Copy Shop Customer #1 * Erika Erica as Copy Shop Customer #2 Trivia *The creators have confirmed that the note left on Mike's windshield is tied to the arrival of Gustavo Fring on the show. The first letters in the titles of each episode of the second season are an anagram for "Fring's Back".Better Call Saul : Creators Didn’t Expect You to Solve Their Gus Fring Puzzle *The hospital featured in this episode is the same hospital that Brock was kept in after being poisoned by Walter White in End Times. This is the same hospital that sports the Breaking Bad logo on the tile floors. Featured Music TBA Notes Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 2 episodes (Better Call Saul)